


Supernova

by Elena_Parker



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aria is amused, Bounty Hunter!Tsuna, Checker face thinks Tsuna is hilarious, Colonello and Tsuna are best buddies, Dimension Travel, F/M, Fon and Tsuna gossip like girls, Gen, Lal Mirch is the exasperated old sis of the bunch, M/M, PTSD!Tsuna, Reborn is a jealous little shit, Skull and baby!Tsuna are pranking buddies, Time Travel Fix-It, Tsuna adopts baby!Tsuna, Tsuna is So Done, Tsuna meets baby!Tsuna of this Universe, Tsuna time travels and accidentaly appears in alternate dimension, Verde is the crazy, Viper is the money grubbing shit who gives everyone a headache, Xanxus follows adult!Tsuna like a lost puppy, antisocial guy, he freaks out, tsuna-is-'Shiyo Natsu'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena_Parker/pseuds/Elena_Parker
Summary: When Sawada Tsunayoshi wished he could meet his guardians one last time before his tragic death, THIS was not what he had expected to happen....AU/Dimension hopping/Time Travel: In which Tsuna's Dying Will Flames broke through space-time conundrum and unexpectedly gave Tsuna a second chance at life.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:- Grammar mistakes (?), mentions of Character Deaths, Gore, Dark themes, Fluff –and lots of it (in future chapters, of course), PTSD, and Reborn (Because he deserves a category of his own.)
> 
> Yes, another KHR fic -especially Time travel one. What? I couldn't resist!
> 
> ...Maybe I really should control myself better and stop working on random bursts of inspirations for new fics instead of working on the old ones. I'm trying okay? maybe I'll get this impulse on control soon. eventually. Maybe in a decade or so?
> 
> *thumps her head against the wall* I'm doomed, aren't I?
> 
> So yes, this is a Tsuna time travel fic. inspired by other time travel fics on . Sorry, couldn't resist. But it's different from other fics. Slightly. (...Maybe?)
> 
> Oh huh you. Just keep reading.

_"The strength of your Dying Will depends on the strength of your resolve."_

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

**(Katekyo Hitman Reborn)**

~O~

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the man who is known by many titles –such as Vongola Decimo, Neo-Primo, the Strongest Sky, and many others (those were the new ones actually….. he still remembered the old ones such as Dame-Tsuna, Useless, Clumsy etc)- but even for all his great accomplishments, Tsuna himself didn't feel any proud over them. Because shedding all these thick layers of lies – _concocted by people who didn't even know him_ \- he was nothing but a  _failure._  Why? Because, He was their Sky- he had sworn to protect them.

And he had failed spectacularly at that.

And now….. They're all gone. Dead, actually.

And it was entirely  _his fault._

Taking a deep shuddering breath, he laughed – _it was hoarse and full of bitterness and self-loathing_ \- ignoring the blood gurgling from his throat, choking him –but he didn't care. Lying on the hard ground with his own blood pooling around him, he stared up at the sky that stretched to the horizon, there were no Clouds in the Sky –of course there wasn't, after all, he's  _deaddeaddeaddeaddead_ \- and smiled bitterly. What Strongest Sky in the History of Cosa Nostra? What Ever-encompassing Sky? It's all a load of bullshit!

He had known that the Mafia World wasn't for those of weak heart- he had Reborn as his tutor, why would he ever take something this big so lightly – _at least, without getting a Leon-hammer to the head from Reborn?_  He had been disgusted with the darkness of the Mafia –they didn't care about human lives….. they destroyed innocent people- and what for? _Money and power?!_

And that is why he decided that he would destroy Mafia with his own two hands. The Vongola Tenth Generation will be the last one to share the burden of this darkness. His guardians agreed, of course. So did many people –like Dino-nii, the Arcbalaeno, the Gesso Famiglia, the Shimon family and so many others…

The others people didn't.

The plan had been perfect, actually. They would change the smaller famiglias bit by bit and then influence Upper Famiglia's of Mafia –Vongla, Gesso, Giglio-Nero, Cavallone, Anguilla, Scorpio, Cervello etc- bit by bit from the inside. Between Mukuro's sleeper agents, and Kyoya's spies, they had at least one agent in every influential famiglia who could affect them from the inside. Everything was going well. Very well, actually.

And then, it came crashing down.

They were betrayed. By the Ninth Vongola Generation, no less.

 _"Why?"_  he had asked to Nono, his eyes filled with tears and the sting of betrayal crushing him much more than he had imagined it to be.

 _"Tsunayoshi, my boy…."_ Timoteo Vongola said with sad eyes as he stared at him in sadness and disapproval. _"I wanted you to ascend as the Boss so that Vongola can prosper- so that you can bring Vongola and the Mafia World out of the darkness and return them to the Light. I never expected that you would choose to destroy them."_  He had averted his eyes and whispered in a pained tone,  _"I have given up so much for this famiglia –my friends, my family, my sons, my youth- I can't just watch it all crash and burn with my own eyes."_

Their carefully planned and meticulous schemes had been exposed for all of the Cosa Nostra to see-by the Ninth Vongola generation.

And then they were hunted.

The famiglias' who were against the idea of the destruction of the Mafia were enraged, and they formed an alliance. The smaller famiglias –who once would've never ever even looked at Vongola the wrong way- demanded for their deaths. To escape from being captured, killed –or worse, tortured- they had to go into hiding.

But it was all for naught. After all, they were just one Family against the whole Mafia World. They never stood a chance. And so, they died. One by one, they all left Tsuna –with a promise that their Sky would keep on going and would fulfill their shared dreams.

And Tsuna kept going on. For them. For his elements. But it was too much for him.

Especially when his last Guardians –his twin Mists- breathed their last. It was then that Tsuna lost all hope and then he retaliated against the Mafia World –in true Vongola Style –with overpowering Sky Flames and fury and Chaos.  _Lots and lots of Chaos._

Because after all, what is a Sky without his Elements?

Images flashed through his mind-

Of Gokudera Hayato –loyal and devoted Hayato  _(his Storm)_  who did anything and everything to help his Sky achieve his goal (only to end up dying in an explosion activated by himself to take out the enemy who would've attacked their Headquarters if Hayato had been too late);

Of the baseball loving and katana wielding Yamamoto Takeshi- ever smiling and laughing in the face of danger  _(his Rain)_  who calmed his fellow guardians and gave them strength with his smiles (leaving behind to face the enemy, just so that his Sky could escape from the trap that had been set up to kill them);

Of Sasagawa Ryohei- a boxing fanatic with a loud and cheerful personality  _(his Sun)_  who always kept the Family together in the time of crises (the Sun that burned itself out while trying to take on one such opponent that had been a threat to his family)

Of Bovino Lambo –the crybaby brat and the youngest of his guardians  _(his Lightning)_  who would take on any attack to his family head-first without thinking of the consequences (the Lightning perished when the clap of the thunder was way too loud- he was the first one to perish)

Of Hibari Kyoya –an antisocial man with screwed-up personality who loved hitting people with his tonfas and biting them to Death  _(his Cloud)_  who would skirt around the outskirts of matters related to the family, but would interfere at crucial times (the Cloud was chained and tortured for information –but he never gave them what they wanted and died with a smirk on his face just to taunt the pathetic herbivores.)

Of Rokudo Mukuro and Dokuro Chrome-one with a creepy personality and the other being a shy and sweet woman with a spine of steel  _(his twin Mists)_  who would get crucial information of their enemies and help the Family in the time of need (the Mist dissipated –hiding and screwing with their enemies and earning their ire just so they could buy their Sky some time who would get the information that could destroy their enemies- they were the last ones to leave him all alone.)

His elements had all perished. They died for their Sky.

And when his twin Mists died, the Sky  _howled_  his fury to the world and  _rampaged._

He killed –murdered-, tortured those very pathetic creatures that dared to hurt – _kill_ \- his Elements. He avenged his dead guardians, and destroyed Cosa Nostra with his own two hands.

Funny, isn't it? How all this mess was started by Primo and the one to end this happens to be Neo-Primo. Ah, what an ironic situation.

And now, here he lay –dying- and even when he finally could escape from the burdens of his life and promises and rest in peace, all he wanted right now was to see his Guardians once more. He wanted to see them safe and happy and  _thriving._

… He was so selfish, wasn't he? The greedy Sky whose inadequacy resulted in his Elements death, was wishing for a chance to see them again.

As darkness finally crept his vision and freed him from the  _painpainpainpainpainpain_  that he had been experiencing for so long, Tsuna smiled and thought of his Storm, his rain, his Lightning, his Sun, his Cloud, his Twin Mists, and thought-

It really wouldn't be so bad if he meets them again- alive, happy,  _safe_ \- right?

And as the cold darkness engulfed him into the sweet lulling of death, a single voice rang out through the darkness-

_"Sawada Tsunayoshi, do you want to live?"_

Time paused, death itself froze as a single ember ignited in the dying Tsuna's body.

_"Do you want to see your loved ones again? Happy, safe and alive?"_

Images of a happy Hayato, smiling Takeshi, grinning Ryohei, pouting Lambo, smirking Kyoya, and giggling Chrome and Mukuro crossed his mind. "Yes….." his heart whispered. "I want to see them again." The meek embers of Sky Flames pulsed strongly, and soon burned and roared in response.

There was an unsettling silence as the voice whispered-

_"Then so be it."_

The darkness –that had paused out of the fear of the great almighty power that had appeared a second ago –seemed to understand the gravity of the situation, but it did not want to give up on it's prey- as it clutched the man's soul in a stronger hold.

He fought hard against the strong hold of the dark hold of death –kicking, punching, screaming- and his Dying Will Flames reacted to his resolve as it burned brighter and brighter, and soon the darkness cracked- and exploded as the world burned to ashes.

And Tsuna's Sky Flames burned in a hypnotic display of red, blue, green, yellow, purple, and indigo streaks in the midst of brilliant Orange Flames as they exploded from Tsuna's body and reached the Sky above –and Tsuna's Dying Will Broke through the Space Time Conundrum and granted him his wish.

(Kawahira smiled as he watched the beautiful display of the Sky Flames –the scene was the very pinnacle of the Harmony of the Sky- and sighed. Sawada Tsunayoshi was an enigma and his Sky Flames were a bright burning Supernova. He wished he could see how this Supernova would affect the world once again –even if it's not his.

Oh well, at least his Counterpart will have something to entertain him after centuries of boredom.)

**And so, the gears of fate started turning…**


	2. Past And Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna wakes up..........

_ “Do I look the same as yesterday?” _

**~Sawada Tsunayoshi~**

 

 ~O~

* * *

 

 

_Painpainpainpainpainpainpainpain-_

 

His head hurt. His body hurt. _Everything_ hurt.

 

He opened his eyes, only to shut them back as it sent another jolt of pain towards his brain. Grimacing, he opened his eyes once again, and blinked them to adjust to the brightness. At first, his vision, blurred, but after a while it adjusted itself quite well, as he now could see everything well enough.

 

He turned his head around, and watched the deserted alley with narrowed eyes. The pale grey walls –with graffiti all over it- didn’t provide him any clue of his current position, nor did the dirty cobblestone told him anything of his present situation. Though the stinky smell was being a bit distracting……… What the hell is this smell of, anyways?

 

Scrunching his nose at the stinky smell, his brown eyes darted around to search for the source of this bad smell, and soon found it in a corner of the alley- in form of a dumpster, that is. Tsuna stared flatly at the dumpster, and wondered how shitty his luck was to actually be thrown next to a dumpster in the middle of god-knows-where.

 

Shaking his head, he frowned as he tried to get himself back on track.

 

_Fact_ \- he was alone and lost.

 

_Fact_ \- According to his flame-sensors, there were no Flame users around him.

 

_Conclusion_ \- he was safe for now, though god-knows-where.

 

_Fact_ \- he had _died._

 

_Fact_ \- Something – _or someone_ \- interfered with his death and kick-started his Flames, and hence this mess of a situation he was now in.

 

_Conclusion_ \- he is alive now and the person responsible for it most likely is that meddlesome fool Uncle Kawahira- _or as Reborn sometimes scornfully cursed him as that damn Checkerface._

 

_Sigh._ Now that he has concluded his present situation in his mind, he needed to form a tentative plan for now, and try his best to follow them- _which is impossible considering his chaotic luck, considering nothing ever goes right for him._

 

Okay……….. so the first thing would be to find out where the hell he actually is right now, and then maybe try to get the recent news on mafia. If the Anti-Vongola Organization has truly been wiped off the face of earth from his last stunts, then he’d try to blend in the background as a civilian and leave all the work to Lal-san and Shouichi-kun – _who was the last remaining people of the ones who had joined hands in destroying mafia._ If not, well, he’d head back to another safe house and once again plan those utter _bastardos’_ destruction- and he would keep striking them until not even their ashes are left. Those fuckers deserve death. _Especially after the things they did to his guardians-_

 

Tsuna bit through his lip so as to forcefully will himself to _not_ think about things that would only make him furious –while ignoring the blood trailing down his lips from biting his lips. He wiped the blood off his chin, and glanced down at his suit- which was still in it’s pristine condition – _even though it was stained with blood in a few areas, and was torn from some sides too_. He wiped some dust off his shoulders, he stood up and ignored the pain throbbing in his body. Deciding that staying here longer would only result in him brooding about _things-he-did-not-want-to-think-about_ , he doused a sliver of mist flames on his suit to make it look in pristine condition so as not to gain unwanted attention by wearing blood soaked clothes, and walked out of the alley.

 

Now, to find where he actually is right now.

 

* * *

 

 

Walking down the – _somewhat_ \- familiar streets of his hometown, Tsuna couldn’t believe his eyes. As his eyes took in the shops and houses – _that had been replaced with multi-story buildings_ ; as well as the people – _who were much, much younger than he remembered them to be from his memory_ \-  and couldn’t help but stare in disbelief. This is Namimori – _his late-Cloud Guardian’s beloved territory……-_ and it looked the same was it was in their childhood -about two decades ago.

 

There was only one thing that rang in his mind-

 

_Impossible._

 

It’s a joke. It has to be, because there’s no way he could be back at home. Namimori had been destroyed by their enemies in retaliation against Kyoya when Kyoya had infiltrated into one of the enemy’s most prominent base and had destroyed it- along with innocent civilians. (His mother had been one of the casualties) There’s no way this thriving city is actually Namimori –especially of two decades earlier.

 

This has to be some sort of illusion. That’s the only explanation.

 

Was Uncle Kawahira trolling with him?

 

Tsuna’s eyes narrowed in anger. Well, if it is really a strong mist illusion by Uncle Kawahira, then there’d be hell to play. Because _no one_ gets to play with his past – _and in turn uprooting his deeply buried feelings_ \- and get away with it unscathed- even if that person happens to be the Administrator of Tri-ni-sette.

 

Too caught up in his own thoughts, he overlooked the slight warning hum of his Hyper-intuition as he turned the corner of the street-

 

- _only for something to bump into his legs._

 

A muffed cry reached his ears, and before the child who had bumped into him – _because what else could it be?_ \- fall on the ground, he caught him in his arms with ease and let him clutch onto him in desperation.

 

“Are you okay?” he mumbled softly as he soothingly patted the child’s soft locks, and the child tentatively nodded his head.

 

“Don’t run around busy streets, okay?” he said in a slight reprimanding tone as he slowly placed the child back on the ground. “You’ll get hurt otherwise.”

 

A meek “Sorry!” escaped the child’s lips, making him chuckle. Tsuna dusted off the child’s shorts, and glanced up at him to smile reassuringly- only to freeze in disbelief.

 

Because the child he was staring at happened to be his exact carbon copy –just chibified, that is.

 

Impossible…………

 

It couldn’t be……….

 

There’s no way this is real…….. But other than Mukuro, Chrome and Mammon-san, there’s no one who can make such a realistic illusion –and all three of them are dead. And Uncle Kawahira would never pull such a cruel prank on him.

 

Unless…….

 

The Flames inside him burned brightly, and his very soul trembled as it resonated the words he had heard on the verge of death-

 

**_"Do you want to see your loved ones again? Happy, safe and alive?"_ **

 

_Nononononononono-_

 

The child stared at him with wide brown eyes as he mumbled, “Ano….. Are you-“

 

“Tsu-kun!”

 

His head snapped to the side and watched with wide, amber eyes as a – _oh-so-familiar_ -brown haired lady rushed towards them, her eyes staring at the child before him in concern. His body trembled as shivers of dread ran through his spine. All kinds of thoughts rang through his mind, making him unable to think carefully. The image of his - _chibified_ \- doppelganger seemed to imprint in his mind as he registered the young looking woman that was now nearing them, whom he knew all too well.

 

In his panic, he barely noticed the child holding out his hand to touch him. Nor did he notice the desperation and hope gleaming in his eyes.

 

The only thing he noticed was that _Sawada Nana_ –his mother- was nearing them, and calling out to _Sawada Tsunayoshi_ \- the child before him.

 

And before he knew it, Tsuna fled away from the scene- leaving behind bright orange residue embers of Sky flames as well as a disappointed looking child.

 

* * *

 

_“Ne, Mama? I think I saw Papa….”_

_“What are you talking about, Tsu-kun? Your Papa is busy with his work…….. he would at least contact me before coming here, right? It must be someone else.”_

_“But Mama said I look like Papa…….. and that person looked just like me, really!”_

_“Ara, really? How nice……… I wished I could’ve met that person too…..”_


	3. The Sky Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna theorizes how he can exist in the past..........

_“I consider everything that happened to be precious moments of my life. The pain. The suffering. The fun…And I am here right now, because everyone was there for me. I couldn't have accomplished anything by standing still, without anybody’s help. I treasure every moment I have spent here. Unlucky? I feel pretty lucky. This is my resolve.”_

**~Sawada Tsunayoshi**

.

.

.

_Tsuna’s eyes darted over the latest report sent over to him by Mukuro’s spies, his mind racing with thoughts and plans at a speed that would make even Reborn proud. Too lost in his thought, he almost missed the sound of knocking of the door of his office._

_Reaching out with his flames, he sighed when he felt hot storm flames brushing with his own ones. “Come in,” He commanded, and a moment later his Storm Guardian and –self-proclaimed- right hand man stepped into his office._

_“Juudaime,” Hayato bowed his head to his Boss and reported. “You have visitors.”_

_Tsuna narrowed his eyes at his Storm Guardian. Visitors? That’s impossible, since other than his own guardians, there is no one who should know the location of this base. Even **Reborn** hadn’t been informed, and any contact from their allies was made through Mukuro and Kyoya’s trusted spies. It’s not that he didn’t trust Reborn or any of his allies, but it was better this way. The less people knew of their location, the better._

(They had to take such drastic measures, especially after the Ninth Generation had ratted out their plans, resources and the location of their bases for the whole mafia to see. It was better this way, since this would decrease the probability of having any spies planted among them. They can’t have another episode like the Ninth generation’s betrayal happen again. They just **_can’t_.** )

_“Oh?” Tsuna finally answered. “Is it Reborn?” Because no force of nature could stop his Demonic Tutor once he made his mind about something. If he had wanted to track Tsuna down, then even after Tsuna putting down all the measures and countermeasures against it, the former Sun Arcobaleno would **definitely** find him._

_Hayato shook his head, “No. But I believe he is involved.”_

_Tsuna raised an eyebrow. **Interesting……..**_

_“Juudaime,” Hayato said hesitantly. “I think you should meet them.”_

_“Alright then.” Trusting his right hand man’s judgement, he gave his order. “Bring them in.”_

_“Hai!” Hayato bowed once again and left. A few minutes later, Tsuna felt three flame signatures nearing his office. One was Hayato’s Storm Flames, the other two-_

_He stiffened when he recognized the Flames that brushed against his own._

_The door opened again, and Hayato announced, “I’ve brought them as you’ve asked me to, Juudaime.” The other two people stepped after him into his office._

_Tsuna nodded. “Thank you Gokudera-kun. I would like to discuss something in private with our guests, if you don’t mind.”_

_Recognizing the order as his dismissal, Hayato bowed once again and stepped out of his office, closing the door behind him._

_As soon as the door closed, Tsuna leaned a bit forward as he stared curiously at his fellow guests. “And to what do I owe the pleasure of your meeting, Yuni? Byakuran?”_

_The ‘former’ Sky Arcobaleno smiled politely and greeted him. “Hello, Sawada-san.”_

_“Tsunayoshi-kun, Long time no see!” Byakuran said cheerily as he walked leisurely into his office as if it was his own and sat on the one of the chairs lying before his desk. Yuni have him an apologetic look – **on behalf of Byakuran’s childish behavior, no doubt** \- as she too took a seat next to Byakuran._

_Tsuna couldn’t help twitching the corner of his lips in semblance of a smile, and he asked, “How did you find this base?”_

_Yuni replied, “Reborn ojii-san helped us.”_

_Tsuna sighed in exasperation. “Of course he did.” He then tilted his head and asked coolly, “So? Why are you here?”_

_Yuni and Byakuran shared a look. Byakuran then smiled at Tsuna, and said cheerily, “We decided  to join your cause, Tsunayoshi-kun.” Suddenly, the very air around the two Skies shifted, and something ancient and powerful thrummed through Tsuna’s very being as Byakuran spoke, “I, Byakura Gesso, as the Boss of Gesso Famiglia and the owner of the Mare Ring of the Sky-“_

_Yuni continued on, “-and I, Yuni, Boss of the Giglio-nero Famiglia, and the holder of the Sky pacifier-“_

_The both of them said in unison.“-offer to form an alliance to join Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo and the holder of the Vongola ring of the Sky.”_

_A stunned silence enveloped the three of them as Tsuna stared at them in disbelief._

_Byakuran chuckled, “what, speechless?”_

_“Very.” Tsuna said dryly. He then took in a deep breath and eyed his fellow skies. “Are you sure you want to do this? This is very much different from the ‘future-that-never-was’ or the Arcobaleno Representative Battle. This time, our enemy is not a person or just a group of people, but actually a whole damn society. If you get found out, then your whole Family –and family- will be destroyed.”_

_Byakuran pouted. “Ne, ne, Tsunayoshi-kun, how can you doubt us like that? You’re doing something really interesting, and I want a part in that. You know that I like **interesting** things, right?”_

_Ignoring Byakuran’s words and the subtle meaning behind them, he turned to Yuni, who smiled at him and said, “I think your cause is just, Sawada-san. That is why I am here to help you with everything I’ve got. Even if I’ve to manipulate the very Tri-ni-sette to achieve that goal, I will not hesitate to do so.”_

_Needless to say, Tsuna was startled by her words. “What? You can’t mean that! I know you’re the Sky Arcobaleno, and hence hold somewhat power over the Tri-ni-sette, but that doesn’t mean you can actually control it. Especially with the Mare Rings sealed-“_

_“Who said the Mare rings are sealed?” Byakuran interrupted in a chipper tone as he rested his head over his right fist –the middle finger of which showed a particular ring with a glowing orange gemstone_

**_Impossible._ ** _The Mare Rings had been sealed by the Arcobaleno in the ‘future-that-never-was’ and they had even assured him that that no one other than Arcobaleno themselves will be able to un-seal it. Then, it must be-_

_Tsuna’s amber eyes stared at Yuni as he mumbled, “Why? Why did you unseal the Mare Ring, Yuni?”_

_Yuni just gave him a sad smile._

_“What desolate future did you see that made you resort to unsealing the Mare Ring?” He asked in a quiet tone._

_Yuni shook her head and replied, “It’s not a last resort, Sawada-san. Think of it as a fail-safe, of sorts.”_

_“What kind of future would make you think of keeping a fail-safe?” Tsuna once again asked the same question, just with different wordings._

_This time, it was Byakuran who replied to his question. “Not a good one, apparently.”_

_._

_._

_._

_Yuni handed a wooden Box to Tsuna, who just clenched the wooden box in his hands tightly. “What is it?” he asked in a quiet, emotionless tone that would’ve made anyone else think he was incapable of emotions, if not for his amber eyes that churned with dark emotions._

_Yuni smiled sadly at him –the red rims under his eyes were the proof that she had been crying, “Byakuran asked me to give it to you for safe-keeping, if anything happened to him.” she placed a hand over his, and squeezed them gently._

_Opening the box with trembling fingers, Tsuna took in a deep breath when he saw the orang gleaming gemstone of the Mare Ring. His heart panged as the situation hammered into him like a nail on the head. Byakuran was dead, and he couldn’t do anything._

_“……….Was this what you saw?” Tsuna asked quietly. “When you said the future wasn’t any good, is this what you meant, Yuni?”_

_Yuni shook her head and mumbled in despair, “the real **bad** has just begun, Sawada-san.”_

_._

_._

_._

_A few months later, Tsuna found himself in the company of the annoyance that is Uncle Kawahira. Staring at the Administrator of Tri-ni-sette coolly, he greeted him, “Uncle Kawahira, how nice of you to visit me.”_

_Ignoring the accusing tone underneath the polite words of the Vongola Decimo, the **‘last true earthling’** fished out an orange pacifier from the pockets of his kimono –the sight of the pacifier made Tsuna tense- and handed it to him._

_“Since is just a useless artifact after we had replaced the pacifiers with the Pacifier Jar, I agreed with the ‘former’ Sky Arcobaleno’s request to hand it over to you.” Kawahira muttered in an apathetic tone._

_“Why are you giving it to me? It’s Yuni’s, isn’t it?” He asked as he gently rubbed his fingers along the pacifier’s surface._

_“I can’t return it back to Yuni, she’s dead.” Kawahira said bluntly, not even noticing how he **shattered** Tsuna’s world with just a few words of his._

_._

_._

_._

Staring at the ring in his fingrs, tsuna let out a bitter chuckle. The ring –which was once Vongola ring- had been upgraded by Talbot on Yuni and Byakuran’s last requests, and merged with his Vongola Ring. He had named it **_Sky Ring._**

 

“You two knew, didn’t you?” He mumbled bitterly as he gently rubbed the orange stone gleaming in the middle –surrounded by stones of the colors of the other six flames. There were small wings attached to the side –the same was they appeared in the Mare Ring-and the band of the ring was made up of the very material Arcobaleno pacifiers were made of. “That is why you gave me your ring and pacifier and asked me to merge it with my ring.”

 

Because that is the only explanation of his presence in the past along the same timeline with his younger counter-part. He didn’t have to replace himself with his four year old counterpart –like what happens with the ten year bazooka- and the world hasn’t destroyed itself because of the imbalance caused by both him and his younger counterpart living in the same timeline- like what Reborn had explained would happen if such a case were to occur. Besides, even Byakuran had tried to bring his alternate self into his own timeline in _the future-that-never-was_ , which resulted in the existence of a phantom Mummy with no feelings, or control over his own actions – _the one whom he named ‘Ghost’_.

 

So, the only reason he even existed in this timeline/Dimension/Universe without destroying it with his very presence –or having Checkerface chasing him for upsetting the balance of Tri-ni-Sette must be because of the Sky Ring –which happens to be the merged form of the Sky artifacts of Tri-ni-Sette.

 

He chuckled bitterly as he kissed the ring on his middle finger and mumbled fondly-with a hint of sadness and anguish in his tone-

 

“Fucking idiots, the lot of you.”


End file.
